Hot Potato
Hot Potato is the first plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a plant that costs no sun, and is also a single-use plant that is capable of thawing out frozen plants and zombies. Hot Potato functions similarly to Grave Buster, except Hot Potato only works on ice blocks. Additionally, it is immune to all zombie attacks. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Hot Potatoes melt the ice blocks they're planted on. Usage: single use Special: melt an ice block How does Hot Potato stay so positive and even-peeled all the time? Yoga, that's how. She never misses a class. Also, regular meditation. It's the only way she can handle the hard work of fighting zombies, day in and day out, without melting down. Strategies Only select Hot Potatoes in Frostbite Caves when you see frozen plants on your lawn. Just like Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp and Gold Leaf, it can only be used in a certain world, namely Frostbite Caves. It is beneficial to use this plant during gameplay in Frostbite Caves, because the frosty wind effect and Hunter Zombie's snowballs will freeze your plants. Beware, if you do not bring a plant with a warming ability with you, you will risk spending lots of coins on Power Ups to destroy the ice blocks. Imitater is the best plant to duplicate Hot Potato so that you thaw out plants faster. It is recommended to avoid using Hot Potato on ice blocks with zombies on it until it is an opportune time. Hot Potato does have the ability to melt zombies trapped in ice blocks which can lead to your lawn being swarmed if used at the wrong time. In Special Delivery levels, try to save Hot Potatoes given to melt down important plants, such as heavy damage plants like Repeater and Bonk Choy. Do not use Hot Potatoes on plants adjacent to a Pepper-pult, as Pepper-pult already has an ability to melt frozen plants. This plant is especially important to use against frozen Yeti Imps pushed by Troglobites. If you do not kill the Troglobite or melt its ice blocks, beating a Troglobite without a Hot Potato will be very difficult. Gallery Hot Potato Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Screenshot 2015-05-18-14-07-38.png|Almanac entry part 2. Hot Potato Unlocked.png|Hot Potato unlocked. 2015-01-06 103043.png|Seed packet. Hot Potato seed packet.png|Seed packet without sun tag. Imitater potato.png|Imitater Hot Potato seed packet. Disabled hot potato.png|Hot Potato cannot be used. 4.JPG|A Hot Potato melting a frozen Sunflower. Screenshot 2015-01-08-22-39-00.jpg|On map. HDHotPoatofromFacebook.png|HD Hot Potato. Screenshot 2015-02-23-19-19-11-1.png|Costumed Hot Potato in the Endless Zone. Getting Hot Potato Costume.jpg|Getting its costume. Trivia *When thawing a plant, it lets out a deep sigh and steam from melting ice block rises up. *It is the fifth plant based on the potato plant in the entire series. The others are Potato Mine, Imitater, Sweet Potato, and Potato Nugget Mine. *Similar to Imitater, Hot Potato sends up a cloud of steam when thawing a plant. *Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, Lightning Reed, and Hot Potato are the only plants which have a glow around them on their seed packet. *It is the first thawing plant, with the others being Pepper-pult, Torchwood, Lava Guava, and Fire Peashooter. *Other than Ancient Egypt - Day 24, where Iceberg Lettuce can be used, it is the only plant that costs 0 sun that can be used in Last Stand levels. *If the player examines it closely, Hot Potato is blushing. *Hot Potato, Lily Pad, and Tangle Kelp and Gold Leaf are the only plants that can only be selected and used in the world they are unlocked. *Hot Potato's name is derived from the game "hot potato". *It can melt the ice barriers in the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC battle. *Hot Potato can only be used in Frostbite Caves and possibly Piñata Party. ru:Горячий картофель Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Single-use plants Category:Frostbite Caves obtained plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Instant-use plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants